


we are these walls

by girlsarewolves



Category: I Am Number Four (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you survive on other people's lives, attachments are nothing but a complication; sweetness is weakness, and love is lethal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are these walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a plotlet I got when making a picspam of this pairing for my femslash february graphic series on tumblr (link here: http://girlsarewolves.tumblr.com/post/43851006566/jess-femslash-february-13-28-six-jane). Most likely this will be a two-shot, but I may dabble in this little au 'verse from time to time. I gave Six the name Jane because of her sarcastic 'Jane Doe' introduction to Sam in the movie.
> 
> This is my very first attempt ay anything smutty with femslash, so feedback/concrit would be most welcome. :)

* * *

"Bite me," comes the gasping, desperate plea. Her whole body is trembling, her eyes are closed; those crimson painted lips are parted to expose her blunt, mortal teeth grinding with need. She's so close, Jane can see it.  
  
Her thumb keeps stroking her lover's clitoris while she uses three of her fingers to fuck the girl. She loves watching this; Sarah dangling on the edge of her orgasm, so close and yet if she doesn't get that final push...  
  
"Please, Jane, fuck..please bite me," the human girl begs her again. She's damp with sweat, and her brow furrows in concentration, trying not to lose this moment. "I'm so close."  
  
Jane grins and licks her pointy teeth. "I know, angel," she purrs with her mouth pressed to her human's ear. She kisses there, then just under Sarah's earlobe, then underneath her jaw, above her jugular. She scrapes her fangs over the racing pulse of her lover and grins wider when Sarah bucks.  
  
"Please!"  
  
She's being cruel, she knows. She's half tempted to pull away and leave the human girl in a state of lustful frenzy. Jane thinks it would be fun to watch Sarah writhe in frustration and need for a while, until on the verge of tears because her own fingers won't work, every memory of previous bites aren't enough, and only Jane's fangs there now will end it all.  
  
But she doesn't do it this time. She sinks her canines into her human's flesh and tastes the warm, coppery sweetness of Sarah's blood. She holds Sarah down as the mortal girl screams and arches; she'd arch almost completely off the bed if Jane didn't hold her down. She feels her lover come all over her fingers, feels the pathetic human grip of Sarah clinging to her shoulders with fingers curling  until her nails almost cut at Jane's skin.  
  
Jane feeds and strokes and fucks with her fingers until her lover is panting and shaking about to cry because it's too much. She removes her hand from Sarah's cunt then, pressing her slick fingers to the girl's mouth.  
  
Sarah lazily licks her hand clean, still whimpering when Jane removes her fangs.  
  
Blood trickles from the wound and from Jane's lips. She moves her mouth from Sarah's neck to Sarah's mouth, pulling her hand away to kiss her human. She likes the girl to taste herself; her own sex, her own blood.  
  
"We need to work on your patience," Jane murmurs against her lover's mouth.  
  
"Easy for the one with eternal life to say," the human girl retorts. She's not afraid to talk back; she's not afraid at all. It's one of her more endearing qualities - and one of her most annoying. She licks her lips clean, though there are smudges of come and blood on her chin at near the corners of her mouth. Her face is still flushed; Jane can hear her heart beating fast, slowly calming down.  
  
"Impatience doesn't go away with immortality, trust me." Jane sits and slides to the edge of the bed, rising. "Clean yourself up. I have some business to take care of."  
  
Sarah makes no attempt to move though. She stays on the bed, comfortable and sated, watching Jane as she dresses and cleans her hand and mouth. "Will you turn me?" she asks. She asks the question less now; only once a month, instead of every day they're together.  
  
"Soon," Jane promises. She doesn't look at her human lover when she speaks, though.  
  
She likes her human lover. Likes the girl's taste and curves and the hum of her blood; the sweet perfume she wears, and her own scent underneath it. She likes the lack of fear in Sarah's eyes and the abundance of trust and want and need. She likes the way Sarah's mouth feels on her own breasts and cunt, and she enjoys the feel of the girl in her arms.  
  
But Sarah is human and impatient and irreverent.  She is fresh and new and born to this fast-paced world that craves more time while discarding the past, or at least the parts that don't appeal. She is a follower, a worshipper, and Jane has seen the aftermath of those like Sarah who were turned.  
  
"Get plenty of sleep tonight."  
  
"Can I sleep here?"  
  
Jane turns towards the bed and walks over to kiss her bold, little human. "Not tonight. Council business. You slept here almost all last week, you can wait another night to sleep here again." She strokes her forefinger over the girl's cheek, down to the healing puncture wounds on her neck. "Tomorrow night. I'm free tomorrow night."  
  
Sarah smiles broadly and lifts up enough to nip at Jane's lower lip. "Good. I'll come over after I get off work." She gets up then, finally, and saunters into the bathroom to clean up. "See you soon," she all but sings.  
  
It's sweet. Jane slips on her heels and leaves the room without another word; it's too sweet.


End file.
